


When The Truth Slips Out

by NahaFlowers



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Miles accidentally reveals his feelings to Tom in the middle of surgery.





	When The Truth Slips Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for breefraser on tumblr.

There was one thing you could say about him, thought Miles. And that was that he certainly knew how to pick his moments.

It had been building up…well, ever since he had met Tom, really. The steely blue eyes, the face chiselled by fucking angels - could anyone really blame Miles for being instantly attracted to him.

But then it had blossomed into something more. Something like friendship, except Miles knew it was more than that, for him, anyway.

And then Kitty swept into their lives, with all her beauty and biting sarcasm, and Miles was in love twice, and they were in love with each other, and everything was terrible.

They were in surgery, a man with a truly appalling amount of shrapnel in his chest, when he said it. Tom was bent over, concentrating on removing the pieces while Miles was holding him steady, and it just sort of slipped out.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified,” Miles breathed, so only Tom, whose ear was close to Miles’s mouth (too close, tantalisingly close) could hear him. Tom froze.

“ _What_?” he said, breath harsh, looking up at Miles as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

Miles squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, mentally kicking himself. He opened to see Tom still staring at Miles, open-mouthed, patient forgotten. Miles shook his head, angrily.

“Doctor Gillan,” he said, hoping Tom couldn’t hear how his voice shook. “We have a patient.”

Tom seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. “Oh. Yeah. Right.” He turned his attention back to the beshrapnelled man, but it certainly wasn’t his best work ever.

When they parted ways after leaving the surgical tent, neither of them said anything. Miles thought Tom was probably annoyed with him for distracting him, and he certainly didn’t want to talk about it. In fact, he so much wanted to avoid the subject, that he played golf outside until long past midnight, when he was sure that Tom would have gone to sleep. He lay in bed, wide awake, for hours after, and didn’t fall asleep until the morning chill broke through the tent flaps and the birds started singing outside.


End file.
